Year of the Rabbit
by Therenody
Summary: by M.K. Naruto, Sasuke, two girls, one scheme and a rabbit. What more could you ask for? SasuxNaru, Rated T for possible future chapters...


Year of the Rabbit

By M.K.

The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the grass gently swaying. Two girls sat outside in the comfortable weather; one contentedly stroking a white rabbit with brown spots and a grey tail, the other talking animatedly.

"I think that just might work," said the girl with the rabbit.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" Called a girl with messy brown hair. Naruto turned around from his raven-haired companion. He looked at the girl and waved.

"Hi, Mae," Naruto said. The girl stopped in front of the pair.

"Naruto, can you help me? Belle, my rabbit, has run away again! And I can't find her anywhere!" the girl said tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. I'll help you. Believe it!" he said, taking his normal thumbs up pose.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at the easily excitable blonde.

"Teme will help too. Won't you teme?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Hn," the stoic man grunted.

"Really? You guys will help me?" Mae asked hopefully her sadness fading.

"Where did you lose her?" the normally silent Uchiha asked.

"We were sitting on the hill, when Lee's squirrel scared her. I ran after her but I couldn't catch her."

"Okay, so let's head up to the hill, teme." Naruto said excitedly, ready for the search to begin.

"In which direction did Belle run?" Sasuke asked.

"She was heading east, towards town." Mae said.

Suddenly another girl ran up to the trio. "Hello Amaya," said Naruto and Mae.

Amaya responded in kind and then turned to Mae, "Tsunade needs you in the hospital. We've got an entire team that just showed up from their month long mission and one is in fatal condition." She said. Mae looked at the boys, tears beginning to once again well up in her eyes.

"Don't worry about Belle, we'll find her. Just go help Tsunade." Naruto said quickly defusing the tears.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed hugging Naruto and standing on tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke looked away feeling slightly jealous of the girl.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, I think I see something over there." Naruto said after searching for a few minutes.

"I didn't know you were even capable of thought, dobe." Sasuke replied as he headed towards the bush Naruto was currently pointing at.

"Teme! I will beat you into the ground!" replied Naruto.

"hn."

"Alright, That's it-" just then a white rabbit with brown spots jumped out of the bush and ran between the two boys.

"Belle!" Naruto cried and dove for the rabbit, but his legs tangled with Sasuke's knocking the raven on top of the blonde. While Naruto's instincts kicked in and he turned over to fall on his back and prevent Sasuke from taking the worst of the fall. Now this landed them in a peculiar position: Sasuke on top of Naruto, and faces mere centimeters apart. Sasuke had but milliseconds to think. He could let his head fall and kiss Naruto blaming it on the fall or he could resist and not kiss the dobe at all. But Sasuke was a man who did not pass up opportunities. He let his head fall and pale lips landed on pink lips.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. Sasuke was kissing him! And it felt so good. Now, Naruto had come to terms with his crush on the Uchiha, but thought he never had a chance. Did this mean he had a chance or was it just a clash of lips because of the fall? If it had been the fall's fault wouldn't there have been more force? So if it wasn't the fall… Did it mean the Uchiha liked him? Naruto was completely confused. All he knew was Sasuke's lips were on his and it felt wonderful.

Sasuke was gone. As soon as his lips touched Naruto's he felt himself lose it. He kissed Naruto with a passion, showing him everything he'd never said. Naruto's eyes slid shut as the Uchiha's lips began to move against his. Soon Sasuke's tongue ran across Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance. And the kyubbi container shyly complied.

When the boys finally broke apart their lips were swollen and their eyes glazed. Naruto looked at Sasuke his brain still fuzzy and fighting to understand. Sasuke looked down and his eyes widened marginally. Oh Crap was all he thought. Sasuke jumped up off the blonde and stepped away.

Naruto blushed, as his befuddled brain finally put the pieces together. Sasuke just made out with him. This had to mean, Sasuke liked him. Naruto stood up slowly, he knew what he had to do. Naruto walked over to Sasuke tilted his head upward and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. That simple kiss meant the world to Sasuke. It meant that Naruto felt the same way! Sasuke smirked and leaned forward for a more passionate kiss.

Suddenly the boys were interrupted by a small giggle. Amaya and Mae were standing a few yards away looking around a tree at the newest couple. Amaya walked towards them with Mae in pursuit, giggling quietly. Amaya bent down and picked up a white and brown-splotched rabbit.

"I told you it would work." Amaya said simply looking at Mae. The rabbit jumped from Amaya's arms and into Mae's.

Naruto spluttered, "But you… With the Rabbit…And the tears…and the…" Sasuke stood silently, Mae giggled, and Amaya smirked. While the rabbit, merely twitched her nose and if you were watching closely, you'd swear she winked.

* * *

EDIT: It's finally finished! So this is the result and I'm gonna update it as a separate story because I can't really do chapters with it...


End file.
